batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (T.V Series)
What if Adam Knight was Bruce Wayne from Smallville? Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 22/22 * Sarah Mason as Julie Madison * Micheal Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Robert Patrick as Justin Powers * Kyons Lyonsdale as Ethan Bennett * Matt Barr as Barry Powers Recurring * Tom Welling as Clark Kent * Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang * Micheal Rosenbeam as Lex Luthor * John Glover as Lionel Luthor * Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan * Sam Jones III as Pete Ross * Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon * Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox Season 1 Bruce will meet Clark Kent before he becomes Superman and engage in a brief relationship with Lana Lang before going back to Gotham to find his parents' murderer. There will be appearances made by Commissioner Grogan, Rupert Thorne, Lex Luthor, Joe Chill, Black Mask, Huntress, Poison Ivy, Knight Fall, Mr. Freeze, and Trickster. Pilot-Bruce's parents get murdered in front of him at a young age prompting Detective James Gordon to find the killer quick. However, Gordon ends up in a conspiracy set by Commissioner Jack Grogan where Mario Pepper is set up for the murder. Bruce meanwhile confronts Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson). Asylum-Lex has been suffering for a month in Belle Reve, but when Lionel orders radical electroshock therapy, Clark finally decides to break him out. Unfortunately, Van, Ian, and Eric are ready to take Clark out. Meanwhile, Lana meets Bruce Wayne during her physical therapy and Bruce claims to be Adam Knight. Whisper-Clark is temporarily blinded by his own heat vision and he develops an incredible super hearing ability to compensate. Meanwhile, Nathan Dean, a metahuman with an ultra-sonic scream kidnaps Pete, Lex fires Chloe's dad, and Lana tells Clark she is seeing someone new. Delete-Clark and Lana each make an attempt on Chloe's life after receiving mysterious e-mail messages. Lex helps uncover the source of these emails and Lana rents the apartment above the Talon to Bruce. Hereafter-Coach Altman is so distraught over his daughter's death that he tries to kill Lana, himself, and Megan Calder. Jordan Cross foresees their deaths and enlists the aide of Bruce and Clark to thwart the plan. Meanwhile,Chloe and Lex investigate Adam Knight. Velocity-Jason Dante threatens to kill Pete Ross, so Bruce and Clark have to work together in order to save their friend by lying, stealing, and cheating. Meanwhile, Lana learns Bruce's secret after Bruce has a negative encounter with a teenager named Chad Nash. Obsession-Clark dates a girl named Alicia who's also a meta human, however Alicia becomes obsessive over Clark which worries Bruce. Meanwhile, Lana asks Lex to look into Chad Nash to know why he hates Bruce so much. Crisis-Chad Nash is revealed to be Kyodoi Ken and he kidnaps Chloe, Lana, and Lionel. Bruce, Clark, and Lex team up to save them. Bruce and Lana end their relationship since Bruce wants to go back to Gotham. The Return of Bruce Wayne (Part One)-Bruce comes back to Gotham and tries to cope with his return while dealing with flashbacks of his parents' death. The Return of Bruce Wayne (Part Two)-Bruce secretly helps Detective Gordon and his friends in the Major Crimes Unit deal with a gang leader called Ice Pick Joe. The Bully-Detective Gordon investigates who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, however Lieutenant Arnold Flass wants the case to remain closed. Meanwhile, Bruce goes back to school and tries to protect his crush Julie Madison from his old bully Thomas Elliot. Knight Fall-Bruce meets a vigilante known as Knight Fall when his father's watch gets stolen by a couple of thugs. However, Knight Fall wants to go after the one who had her family murdered: Justin Powers. Green-Alfred mysteriously falls ill forcing Bruce to find a cure before someone he cares about dies and relies on unexpected help. Meanwhile, Barry and Julie go on a date until something interrupts his day when Justin wants Barry to make Rupert Thorne cooperate with him. Viper-There's a new drug on the street called Viper and Detective Gordon tries to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, Bruce prepares for his meeting with the board of directors. Deal-Justin makes a deal with Thorne to eliminate the criminal underworld, however things get worse when Black Mask tries to take Thorne's empire. Detective Gordon meanwhile gets a lead on who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne thanks to a mysterious consultant called Cat. 16. Huntress even goes after Justin after murdering many of Thorne's associates which is why Bruce tries to help as well as learning the truth from him over what happened to his parents before they died. 17. Bruce learns from Justin that his parents' killer is now an arms dealer named Joe Chill and goes looking for him while being tortured by his painful memories. Clark finds out about this and tries to calm Bruce down, however things get worse when Mr. Freeze and the Trickster team up. 18. Bruce returns to Gotham to help Barry and Julie when Julie is being stalked by her ex-boyfriend Paul Linnen. Detective Gordon goes on a date with Leslie Thompkins, an friend of Thomas Wayne. Bruce believes that his darkness will save the day, however he ponders what will happen if he continues embracing it. Season 2 1. Bruce isn't the same person he was before and goes partying one night. However, two girls from his school are found dead which gets him arrested by Detective Gordon. Ethan and Barry investigate only to discover a shocking connection between the two girls and Avery Gideon. 2. Bruce joins Black Mask to eliminate Gideon from the equation. But to prove his loyalty to Black Mask, Bruce must assist corrupt FBI agent Joseph Palmer in retrieving a disc from someone by dating his daughter who's the new girl drawn to Bruce's bad side. 3. Bruce finally gets what he wants since he plans to sabotage a sale that Wayne Enterprises is conducting with Black Mask's help to make Gideon look bad and Bruce has no doubts about the plan since he's to steal the object himself. Alfred goes looking for Bruce and seeks help from Leslie Thompkins. 4. Bruce has a hard time gaining everyone's trust back because of what he did last week. Things get worse when Hannibal Bates is impersonating him and increasing his damaged reputation. Meanwhile, Barry hits Bruce when the school fires him due to his relationship with Julie. 5. Bruce tries to help Barry when he's being framed for murdering he was sleeping with while cheating on Julie. 6. Bruce learns Selina is testing the new security system Justin developed from Roman Sionis, however he must protect her when he learns Sionis is the Black Mask. Gordon also investigates Sionis when he learns that his latest victim was applying for a job at his company. Meanwhile, Barry tries to recreate his romance with Julie. 7. Black Mask hires Shadow Thief to break him out of prison which is why Bruce and Ethan team up with Hawk Man to stop him. 8. Bruce meets Vicki Vale who's a new student at Hamilton Hill High and dates her. However, Vicki finds herself in danger when she uncovers a dog fighting ring hosted by a foreign exchange student. 9. Ethan dates a girl who's actually a cyborg. Unfortunately, things get worse when Justin is after her. Bruce has to dip on his date with Vicki in order to help out his friend's girlfriend. 10. Vicki decides to ignore Bruce despite his efforts to rekindle their romance. So, Bruce takes an interest in the new girl Melanie Walker and starts hanging out with her. Unknown to Bruce however, Melanie comes from a family that's called the Royal Flush Gang. Coincidentally, Vicki is after that gang as well. 11. Justin has to leave town on a business conference and leaves Barry in charge of running Powers Technology. Things get worse when Barry accidentally creates an evil doppelganger of himself that's obsessed with everything it can to ruin Bruce's life all because Julie has feelings for him. 12. Barry feels incredibly guilty as a result of putting Alfred in the hospital and ponders if he truly is becoming Justin Powers' heir. So, Barry decides to question a girl who can see into the future. However, things get worse when a renegade doctor is after her. Bruce meanwhile has a dream and wonders if Vicki is his true love. Meanwhile, Vicki decides to create her own news website. 13. Bruce and the people of Gotham encounters a masked villain known as Anarky who's actually city councillor Young trying to avenge the death of his sister. Things get worse when Young is after Barry for doing business with Rupert Thorne. Meanwhile, Vicki infiltrates Wayne Enterprises to acquire an item she needs to complete her website. 14. A crazed lunatic escapes from Arkham Asylum and goes after Ethan's mother since he believes that she helped her late husband frame him for a crime he didn't meet. Vicki discovers that Ethan might move to New York City. Alfred finally understands why Bruce devotes himself to helping so many people always. 15. Bruce fears that he'll always be alone since he and Barry aren't getting along, Ethan's in New York City, Julie doesn't want to be in a relationship, and Vicki developed a bitterness towards men. However, things get interesting when Bruce learns how Gerald Crane is murdering the students in his biology class just to develop a fear serum. 15. After Vicki does something regarding Gerald Crane's connection to Powers Technology, everyone goes on an uproar and wants Vicki's site taken down as well as Barry before anything bad happens. Things get out of control when some out of control citizens want to deal with Vicki their own way. 16. Justin returns to try to revive his struggling company with new ventures and meets a charismatic junior executive with the ability of persuasion whom he decides to use to make more profit. Meanwhile, Barry learns something is going in his company and seeks Bruce's help. Julie tells Alfred that she likes Bruce. 17. Vicki is working hard to nab a spot on the Gotham Times and decides to go after a meta-human named Jake Simmons , who kills people with blasts of energy and plasma, starts terrorizing Gotham City. Bruce asks Julie out on a dinner date to profess his life, but something interrupts their night. 18. Justin is surprised when Barry doesn't show up to a meeting to discuss how to help Powers Technology. However, things get surprising when Barry is actually kidnapped by a group of thugs led by Copperhead and things get worse when its' discovered that Avery Gideon ordered the kidnapping. Season 3 # Bruce gets surprised to reunite with his childhood friend Talia Al Ghul who needs his life to take down a criminal known as Dagger. Meanwhile, Justin is able to acquire Gideon's assets and sell them off in order to save his company, however he decides to run for mayor against Marion Grange, an old friend of Thomas Wayne. # Justin feels that Grange is playing dirty during their recent debates and asks Rupert Thorne to summon Victor Zassz to stage a fake kidnapping in order fake kidnap Grange. However, things get worse when Zassz takes control of the situation. # As Justin Powers prepares a party at Powers Technology to collect sponsors in his campaign as Barry, Detective Gordon, and Barbara Kean are among the guests. However, an assassin tries to kill Justin, but fail. Bruce discovers this and tries to find her only to confront a vigilante (Kyle Gallager) who can run at super speed. The two of them form an alliance to go after Captain Cold. Justin accuses Talia of trying to kill him. # Bruce meets a new principal who orders him to write down a seven page essay on what he plans to do after high school. Julie meanwhile decides to do modeling in order to pay for university. However, things get worse when a fellow model named Krista Osborne tries to drain her youth. # Bruce teams up with War Hawk, Wasp-Man and Batman (Terry McGinnis) to go after an assassin known as Skip Trace who nearly had him killed when Skip Trace is trying to steal a stone from Professor Carter Nichols (Adam West). Justin meanwhile suspects Barry shot him when Barry tries to bring back Professor Nichols against his request. # Bruce goes to the future where he meets Barry's son Derek Powers (Tommy Lee Jones), who's otherwise known as the villain Blight. Blight actually starts his own version of the Injustice Gang to deal with the Justice League. # Bruce learns that Gotham is under control by Baron Bedlam and joins forces with a rebellion to get the stone back in order to get home. But getting back home is going to be a lot tougher than he thinks. # Graduation day is finally there. But things get worse when a kid threatens to blow up the entire school by hiding a bomb. Bruce must find it before anyone else gets hurt and while class is in session in order to avoid people panicking. Bruce tells an unexpected person about his plans in the future.